Sexchange
by Kazunours
Summary: Nishikido Ryo n'a pas toujours été ce qu'il semble être. Pairing : léger RyoTego. Je précise que tout ce qui est décrit dans ce texte s'appuie sur des faits médicaux et des témoignages réels


Je suis Nishikido Ryo, rockeur mondialement renommé et adulé. Mais avant d'être ce chanteur charismatique et plein d'assurance que tout le monde connait, j'étais tout autre chose, car mon prénom de naissance est Rie. Oui, c'est un prénom féminin, car c'est ce que j'étais en venant au monde. Et sur incitation de mon petit ami, j'ai décidé de témoigner de ce que j'ai vécu en passant de l'un à l'autre.

Depuis l'enfance, j'ai toujours eu un visage plutôt masculin et, dans ma tête, j'ai toujours été un garçon. Pour moi ça a jamais fais le moindre doute, alors depuis l'enfance, j'ai toujours fais mon possible pour y ressembler, des cheveux coupés moi-même avec des ciseaux, aux jeux auxquels je jouais, en passant par les bagarres dans lesquelles je m'arrangeais toujours pour être, "parce que ça fait garçon". Sans compter que j'étais ravi chaque fois qu'on me confondait avec l'un d'eux.

Ca m'a d'ailleurs valu de gros problèmes, au collège et au lycée, quand je partais de chez moi en uniforme féminin et que je m'arrêtais en cours de route, pour enfiler l'uniforme masculin de mon défunt frère aîné. Entre les punitions à l'école parce qu'il est interdit de porter l'uniforme de l'autre sexe et celles à la maison parce que mon comportement faisait honte à mes parents, je n'ai jamais été compris.

Qui peut comprendre la souffrance permanente d'une personne née dans un corps qui ne lui correspond pas ? Personne. Pendant des années, j'ai été suivi par des psys de toute sorte, des endocrinologues persuadés que j'étais simplement sujet à un dérèglement hormonal. J'ai vu des gens me regarder comme si j'étais complètement dérangé ou atteint d'une maladie contagieuse. J'ai observé mes parents me regarder avec honte, ma famille avec pitié, le reste du monde avec dégoût. J'étais "celle qui refuse de rester à la place que lui a attribué la nature".

Mais personne n'a jamais su m'expliquer ce qu'il y avait de si bien à être une fille, surtout ici au Japon. Je veux dire, en Occident je suppose qu'il y a au moins quelques avantages, mais ici… Et puis sans même parler d'Asie ou d'Occident… Entre les horreurs naturelles du genre les règles et la grossesse (sans parler de l'accouchement… Yeurk…), le fait de ne pas être grande et de ne pas avoir beaucoup de force et du coup de galérer pour beaucoup de choses, les aberrations physiques comme les seins (et leur outil de torture suprême à savoir le soutien-gorge à baleines. Heureusement pour moi que je n'avais presque pas de poitrine, ça me permettait de m'en passer), les accessoires débiles qu'il faut porter pour soit-disant être belle (les talons hauts, le maquillage…), les divers trucs chiants genre trop de sensibilité (égal pleurer pour des raisons diverses) et encore j'en oublie forcément plein… J'étais de plus en plus révulsé d'être comme ça et de toute façon, ça n'allait pas du tout avec mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas être une fille, je ne voulais pas en être une, c'était une hérésie. Alors j'ai commencé à tenter de vraiment vivre comme un garçon, me présentant comme tel à toute nouvelle personne que je rencontrais… Mais cette étape a également signifié l'arrêt total des sorties à la piscine, des contacts physiques trop proches, de t-shirts à la coupe trop près du corps, bref de tout les éléments susceptibles de faire comprendre à ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas comme une fille, que j'en étais une… Mais ce style de vie n'a duré qu'un temps. Trop de stress à l'idée de faire une bourde qui me fasse découvrir. J'ai pris une grande décision. La plus grande et radicale de toute ma vie mais la seule susceptible de me rendre enfin heureux : me faire opérer pour devenir ce que j'aurais du être si la nature n'avait pas fait de connerie, à savoir un homme. Mais cette décision n'avait pas été prise à la légère. J'avais attendu de ne plus en pouvoir psychologiquement au point de me terrer dans ma chambre et de tenter de me suicider.

C'est après mon réveil à l'hôpital, que je me suis dis que ça suffisait. J'ai ensuite lu sur internet des dizaines d'articles et d'interviews sur le sujet pour bien comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de ce que je souhaitais. Je me suis mis en tête tout ce par quoi j'allais passer pour enfin accéder à mon vrai moi, tout ce à quoi j'allais renoncer. Comme ma famille qui me renierait dès que j'aurais définitivement abandonné Rie pour Ryo, les enfants que je n'aurais jamais, le fait que ma sexualité serait considérée comme déviante et anormale puisque j'aimerais les hommes en en étant un et que je serais donc montré du doigt par la majeure partie de la population… Mais en fait ces sacrifices me convenaient parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. Je ne voulais plus me mentir et cacher qui j'étais vraiment.

J'étais, bien sûr, conscient qu'être un homme avait aussi des inconvénients, mais que représentaient-ils face aux avantages ? Que représentaient-ils face à la perspective de pouvoir enfin vivre au lieu de simplement survivre ?

Alors il y a presque deux ans, à l'aube de mes vingt-cinq ans, j'ai décidé de sauter le pas. Tous les articles lus sur le net disaient la même chose : pour arriver à ce que je voulais, je devais être suivi non seulement par un chirurgien, mais aussi par un endocrinologue et un psychiatre. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai sauté de joie à l'idée de recommencer comme dans mon enfance, mais si je devais en passer par là pour passer de Rie à Ryo, j'étais déterminé à le faire. J'ai donc emménagé aux Etats-Unis puisque c'était impossible au Japon et ai donc cherché de bons spécialistes. Enfin pour être exact, j'ai du chercher un bon psy qui soit ouvert à ce genre de désir. D'après mes lectures, son rôle était simplement d'évaluer la constance du souhait de transformation de la personne et de l'accompagner. Je l'ai donc contacté et, après quelques séances, il m'a fourni une ordonnance pour aller voir un endocrinologue et commencer à prendre des hormones.

A mon grand soulagement, je n'ai vite plus eu de règles. En six mois, ma voix qui n'avait jamais été très douce, est devenue plus grave. Mes poils ont également commencé à pousser à des endroits que je n'imaginais pas et même le peu de graisse que j'avais s'est répartie de façon différente. En somme j'ai revécu ma puberté, mais vue de l'autre côté et avec tout ce que ça comporte comme problèmes comme les poussées d'acné, la voix qui mue et déraille parfois… Ca pouvait même me rendre irritable ou m'empêcher de dormir. Le médecin m'a expliqué que ce n'était qu'une phase, le temps d'ajuster les doses à ma morphologie, mais il m'a également répété que je devrais prendre le traitement à vie.

Je suis entré en contact avec un chirurgien américain spécialisé dans ce genre d'opération très lourde. Nous avons échangé un nombre incalculable de mails, tant avec des questions de part et d'autre, que des réponses ou des envois de documents variés. Il voulait s'assurer que c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie, dans la mesure où il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible.

L'opération en elle-même s'est déroulée en plusieurs étapes. La première est celle qui m'a le plus libéré, c'est-à-dire l'ablation de la poitrine. Même si c'était assez peu contraignant étant donné son faible volume, j'étais ravi de m'en débarrasser et ça n'a demandé que deux heures, plus quatre jours à l'hôpital et quelques semaines pour la cicatrisation. La seconde a consisté à retirer tout ce qui faisait de moi une fille et je n'ai pas hésité à tout faire retirer pour éviter tout risque par la suite. La dernière était la plus complexe. Je ne la détaillerais pas, mais en gros elle a consisté à prendre des parties de mon… sexe féminin comme base et éléments d'un sexe masculin artificiel fonctionnel. Cette fois, c'est plusieurs heures que j'ai du rester sur la table et encore d'autres semaines pour la cicatrisation. Sans compter le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour… apprendre à m'en servir de façon naturelle pour faire mes besoins (je n'expliquerais pas les innombrables ratés). Le chirurgien m'a bien expliqué que malgré tout, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'érection comme n'importe quel homme puisque mon nouveau sexe était artificiel. Je comprenais, ce n'était pas si important.

C'est pendant ma convalescence que j'ai fais sa connaissance. A l'origine, il s'appellait Yumi. Tegoshi Yumi. Et lui non plus ne se sentait pas lui dans ce corps féminin qui était le sien, alors lui aussi a franchi toutes les étapes pour devenir celui que j'ai rencontré, Yuya. Nous avons vite découvert que nos vies présentaient des ressemblances troublantes, à ce détail près que lui, n'avait personne pour lui reprocher de se travestir en garçon en toute occasion car il était orphelin. Et à force de parler et de se rapprocher, nous avons trouvé tout naturel de nous mettre ensemble. Nous découvrions ensemble ce que voulait dire avoir une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe, même si nous savions que ça resterait quasi platonique étant donné que nous avions désormais le même problème, mais aucun de nous n'en éprouvait de gêne.

Je ne peux pas exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti en quittant définitivement l'hôpital en sa compagnie. J'étais véritablement conscient d'être un homme à part entière à présent et dire que j'étais heureux d'être enfin moi serait un euphémisme. En fait, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

A partir de cet instant, en compagnie de Yuya qui ne me quittait plus, j'ai totalement cessé de complexer, j'arrivais à m'exprimer comme je voulais à voix haute et j'ai décidé de faire enfin ce dont je rêvais : prendre des cours de chant pour tenter de percer dans la musique. Il m'a fallu presque vingt-cinq ans de galères, de souffrances, de mal-être et de désillusions, pour arriver à devenir moi, mais je ne regrette rien, car ces épreuves ont façonné le Nishikido Ryo que je suis à présent.

3


End file.
